Weak Wall
Weak Walls are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are cracked walls that can be broken with a bomb or variation of a bomb, revealing a room or passageway hidden behind it. Sometimes, they do not feature cracks, but the alignment of objects nearby may hint at a Weak Wall being present. In most games, when Link hits a Weak Wall with his sword, they make a different sound than when a regular wall is struck. Weak Walls can be found both around a game's overworld as well as in dungeons. A room hidden behind a Weak Wall is typically not seen on a dungeon's map, and is only added after it has been uncovered. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Weak Walls can be found in some dungeons and in the Overworld. In the Overworld, they can be destroyed with a bomb and are not always easily distinguished from normal walls. In dungeons, they sometimes have a crack in them, while others do not; the unmarked ones often lead to a secret room. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A Weak Wall appears within the Secret Passage. They also appear in various other places within buildings and dungeons. Weak Walls come in two forms; one that has only minor cracks and may be broken only with a bomb, and another kind in which the doorway it obstructs is more clearly visible. These can be destroyed by running at them with the Pegasus Boots, as well as bombs. Interestingly, the Tower of Hera, as well as some other dungeons, feature many walls with cracks that cannot be destroyed in any way. On the Pyramid, there exists a few Weak Walls that can only be broken by means of a Super Bomb. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Weak Walls typically appear as doorways covered with rubble, although there are exceptions. Some trees found outside the Seashell Mansion — the only talking trees found in the game — tell Link about Weak Walls and how to uncover them. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask ]] Weak Walls commonly appear as brown stone walls that block passages, having a unique texture that distinguishes them from other walls. On Death Mountain and certain other areas are found another kind of Weak Wall, discernible as a square that sticks out from the rest of the rock wall. In addition to bombs and Bombchu, the Megaton Hammer can also break these walls. The Weak Walls that appear in ''Majora's Mask have visible cracks in them, and behave identically to the Weak Walls in Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Weak Walls are not as common in these games as they are in others, but those that do appear often lead to important areas. In Oracle of Ages, the entrance to the Wing Dungeon is sealed off by a Weak Wall, and in the Mermaid's Cave in the past, there is a Weak Wall in the first room. If the dungeon is entered in the present after bombing the wall, there will be a new, normal-looking doorway where the bombed wall was in the past. In Oracle of Seasons, Snake's Remains and the Ancient Ruins both have rooms not on the maps that contain over a hundred Rupees each, both of which are found behind Weak Walls. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Weak Walls appear in the game and serve the same general purpose as they did in other games, to hide secret areas or treasures from view. The most noticeable and unique instance of a Weak Wall appears in Ganon's Tower. After defeating Phantom Ganon for the final time, Link must use the ghostly guardian's own sword to break through an otherwise impenetrable wall to access the corridor leading to Ganondorf. There is also another giant Weak Wall, found on Outset Island, which protects Jabun's cave. When Link approaches the wall while on the King of Red Lions, he gets caught in a whirlpool and has to destroy the sections of the Weak Wall using his cannon before reaching the middle of the whirlpool. Other walls similar to this appear in the lower sections of the Tower of the Gods. Weak Walls that Link has to destroy using sunlight reflected from the Mirror Shield also appear in a few dungeons, namely the Earth Temple. In the Wind Temple, there are also weak floors that will collapse beneath Link if he puts on the Iron Boots. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Weak Walls are not very common in this game, though they are frequently seen on Death Mountain, especially during the battle with Shadow Link in this region. A few can also be seen in other areas and dungeons. Weak Walls usually lead to small rooms containing items, though they occasionally seal larger areas. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Weak Walls are found throughout the overworld and hide various secret areas such as Fairy Fountains and hidden treasures. They are also found in the various dungeons, and are often required to be destroyed in order for Link to progress. Weak Walls look more like piles of stones than cracked walls in this game. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In the Snowpeak Ruins, there is a section of the floor in one of the rooms that can only be destroyed by the power of the Ball and Chain. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass There are many Weak Walls in the Temple of Wind on the Isle of Gust, and the Goron Temple on Goron Island. Weak Walls are also found on Mercay Island, Bannan Island and Molida Island. Weak Walls can be broken using Bombchus and regular bombs alike. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A Weak Wall is found behind Hyrule Castle. It is hinted at by a Hyrulean Soldier who informs Link that there used to be a cave in the area. There is also a Weak Wall in the top-left corner of the Anouki Village and in the Ocean Temple. The Tower of Spirits also has Weak Walls; these are usually noticeable only in complete darkness, as light shines through from the other side. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Several Weak Walls appear at Eldin Volcano. They are also found in the Earth Temple and Fire Sanctuary, mostly hidden in lava. Strangely, the walls near the Temple of Time make the hollow 'clang' sound denoting a breakable wall when hit with Link's sword, but cannot be broken. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Weak Walls look like rubble piled up in a doorway. They appear throughout Hyrule and Lorule, the most notable one being the doorway to Mother Maiamai's cave. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Weak Walls appear throughout Hyrule as piles of rocks. They can be destroyed with the Sheikah Slate's Remote Bombs, the Bomb Arrows, certain melee weapons such as Hammers, Drillshaft, or the two-handed Cobble Crusher, Stone Smasher and Boulder Breaker Goron swords. Like in previous titles, Weak Walls can conceal Treasure Chests, caves containing items and objects, Ore Deposits, or hidden Shrines. Some quests require Link to find and destroy a Weak Wall to access things hidden beyond, such as "Misko, the Great Bandit" and "Death Mountain's Secret". Certain cracked walls in Hyrule Castle appear that are actually Weak Walls with a different design though break just like other Weak Walls do. Breaking them grants Link access to hidden rooms or hallways. The Lockup contains several of these walls which connect jails cells though one connects a cell to a hallway leading further into the castle. Several weak walls appear passed the Castle Armory near the Dining Hall one of which contains a pedestal with a Royal Guard's Sword and during "EX Royal Guard Rumors" this hidden room contains an EX Treasure Chest containing the Royal Guard Uniform. Once any weak wall is destroyed it remains broken. ;Weak Pillars A variation appears in certain Shrines involving combat trials which take the form or cracked stone pillars that shatter just like weak walls and can be destroyed in the same manner. However these pillars are more useful for stopping a Guardian Scouts charging Spin Attack as hitting one of them during their Spin Attack will cause the Guardian to stun and damage itself though this destroys the Weak Pillar. However Weak Pillars do respawn after Link leaves though this is so they can be used when a Guardian Scout revives after a Blood Moon as the trial resets. However some combat trials lack weak pillars though some feature water that Link can use to create Cryonis Rune pillars to serve the same purpose as Weak Pillars. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors & Hyrule Warriors Legends In certain stages and story scenarios there are Weak Walls which can be destroyed with bombs to open areas to find hidden things or open up paths. See also * Illusion es:Paredes Agrietadas Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Hyrule Warriors items